fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope
Summary: A character made by ThePerpetual. (NOTE: Rebooting in progress...) Originally little more than a bright but otherwise ordinary kid with a passion for sports and comics, Traedyn Williams one day was unfortunately diagnosed with heart cancer at a young age, and he and his family learned, he was not eligible to receive a transplant for several months. When he was finally offered one, he declined it, saying that it was likely that someone, somewhere out there was more likely to have a great influence on people around the world than he would, and therefore deserved it more. Although it left his family in tears, it seemed that karma wished to reward his choice: only the next week, a mysterious device crashed into the fields he had wandered off to that night, to look up at the stars in. Investigating it, Traedyn watched as the glowing ruby crystal at its core shot out and, before he could react to it, fly into his chest and absorb his heart, knocking him out cold. Upon awakening an hour or two later, Traedyn felt new power course through him, and realized that his prior outfit had been replaced by his now-signature armored bodysuit, and that he possessed crystal-clear memories of another world, imparted to him by the crystal. Long ago, the peaceful people of another planet fell under attack my a mysterious fleet from space that overwhelmed their magical abilities. Knowing that they were doomed, they hijacked some of the alien tech and imparted the magical energy of their most powerful mages to the crystal at its core, then sent it into space. With this newfound power, Traedyn rekindled a (literal and metaphorical) fire within him, gaining the confidence to announce himself a self-proclaimed hero-in-training. Even as he finished high school and enrolled in college, "Hope," as he was voted to be called by a poll he ran worldwide, continuously trained with the governments of varying countries in the skills and formalities needed to become the ambassador of worldwide goodwill he is today. Appearance and Personality: Powers and Abilities: Tier: 5-C | 4-C Name: Traedyn Hope Williams Gender: Male Origin: Ultimaverse Classification: Human, Avatar of Magic, Hero Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, fire generation and manipulation, flight, a wide variety of combat and technical skills, heightened senses, magic resistance, abnormal physiology (Has magic instead of blood), immunity to fire-based based not on a cosmic scale | '''All of the previous, plus regeneration (low-low) and healing '''Attack Potency: Moon Level+ (Fought on-par with Destroy's avatar and the Malice of Fate) |''' '''Small Star Level (Can fight on-par with the Exiled Baron), Star Level with the Titania Cannon Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Terminus, The Malice of Fate, Destroy's Avatar, Rush, and more) | FTL (Flew to Mars in about six minutes, measures to be ~2.1x lightspeed) Lifting Strength: Class G+ (At least as strong as Terminus) | Class Z (Pushed a fourth of the Earth) Striking Strength: Class NJ | Class XMJ (Fought on par with the Exiled Baron), Class XGJ with the Titania Cannon Durability: Moon Level+ (Tanked attacks from Destroy's avatar and The Malice of Fate) | Star Level (Fought on-par with the Exiled Baron, whose charged-up Wave Blast obliterated Saturn while he was at 30% power) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite, although it can be lowered if powers are overused Range: Melee range unarmed, several thousand kilometers with magical blasts Standard Equipment: His partially-armored suit Intelligence: H'''igh, possesses an IQ of 170 and knowledge of Krav Maga, Judo, Boxing, Wrestling, Jujitsu, Karate, and CQC, as well as several fields of classic literature, and has dabbled in medical studies, law, and more '''Weaknesses: Honorable to a fault and therefore unwilling to use underhanded tactics or to lie, elemental water and cold-based attacks inflict far more damage on him than normal, dislikes killing and avoids it when at all possible, his crystal heart is more vulnerable to damage while using his Titania Cannon: if it is destroyed, he is, as well Notable Attacks and Techniques: Fire Blast: Releases a laser-like beam of fire energy from his palm, fist, or foot. Can control it's destructive ability, but even at its minimum strength can punch holes in walls and craters into the earth, so he prefers fighting where innocents and bystanders are absent. Flame Hand: Surrounds his hand or foot in elemental fire energies, amplifying his damage. Can also be focused into a thin slash wave that follows the hand or foot for precise cutting. Ifrit Parry: Uses Flame Hand defensively, reducing the power of an incoming attack by four ranks. If this stops at least half of the damage that would've been dealt by this attack, and the attack was melee, Hope gets four instantaneous melee counterattacks. Fireball: Concentrates massive amounts of magical elemental fire into a shell of concussive energy roughly the size of a baseball, charging for a couple of seconds, then throws it, creating a massive explosion that inflicts great damage. Blaze: Blinks forward, flying massively faster than normal across a short distance, leaving a trail of magical fire in his wake. Pheonix Fire: Can focus his elemental fire into healing magic, mending wounds in other life forms. Titania Cannon: After a couple seconds of charging, the center of Hope's chestplate unfolds and reveals the magical ruby that replaced his heart, from which he fires a titanic white beam of immensely powerful magical elemental fire. His strongest attack, leaves him fatigued for a short while after using it. Key: Fate Wars Saga | Shattered Crown Saga Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Date of Birth: Birthplace: Height: 6'2" Weight: 200 lb. Age: 24 Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light Brown Hobbies: Values: Status: Affiliation: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Transcendents Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Perpetual's Pages